1. Field
Exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to an array substrate for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of multimedia, display devices have become increasingly important. Accordingly, various types of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic electroluminescent display device are being used.
In general, an LCD is configured in that an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material having dielectric anisotropy interposed between two substrates, and the intensity of the electric field is adjusted to control the quantity of light transmitted to the substrates from an external light source, thereby obtaining desired image signals.
The liquid crystal material in a liquid state interposed between the two substrates is deposited on a display substrate. Uniformity in dispersion and dispersion speed of liquid crystals play a significant role in causing defects on display quality, and thus a study for the improvement in the dispersion of liquid crystals has been conducted. Furthermore, a study for improving light leakage in a non-display region also has been processed with the demand for smaller and thinner LCDs.